PlaMonsters
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The are familiars created from plastic models that are given life through the use of the Wizard Rings. They are first summoned by Wizard or Beast using their respective Wizard Rings, where they lay in assorted pieces on a tray. They then put themselves together and Wizard inserts the Wizard Rings into their bodies to keep them active. However, PlaMonsters have a limited amount of energy, and when it's used up, they disappear and leave behind their respective Wizard Ring to be summoned again. The PlaMonsters can sometimes reconfigure themselves into a stronger combination. List of PlaMonsters is a bird-like familiar powered by the Garuda Wizard Ring. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. Red Garuda is composed of the following parts: * - The eyes. It has excellent vision, and can clearly see things on the ground from midair. It resonates with beings with strong magical power, allowing Red Garuda to sense Phantoms. * - The claws on the wings. As it lacks power, it is mainly used for carrying light objects or during struggles against opponents. * - The red and silver 'arms'. They are energy tanks that utilise air resistance to store power. By efficiently distributing power, it is possible for Red Garuda to fly long distances. * - The clear red wings. They manipulate air flow by covering themselves with magical power, allowing Red Garuda to fly in the sky with slight force. * - Metal armor covering the main body. It is a special silver alloy that is generated by magical power, and protects Red Garuda from magical attacks. * - The Wizard Ring used to summon Red Garuda. Stored on Red Garuda's belly. * - The feet. The can grab other familiars and carry them into the sky. * - The tail. It controls the body's altitude and travel direction. - Blue Unicorn= is a unicorn-like familiar powered by the Unicorn Wizard Ring. This PlaMonster performs ground-based reconnaissance and can use its horn to dig into the ground to provide support by distracting the target. As Blue Unicorn is not capable of flight, it is sometimes carried by Red Garuda if it needs to get to another location quickly. Blue Unicorn is composed of the following parts: * - The eyes. It has excellent dynamic vision that allows Blue Unicorn to see objects even when sprinting at high speeds. * - The horn. When magically charged, it vibrates at super high speeds that make it invisible to the human eye. Not only can it be used as a weapon, but it can crush rocks and dig through the ground. * - The mane. It stores magical power. When sprinitng, magical power is amplified and converted into propulsion force. * - Metal armor covering the main body. It is a special silver alloy that is generated by magical power, and protects Blue Unicorn from magical attacks. * - The Wizard Ring used to summon Blue Unicorn. Stored on Blue Unicorn's chest. * - The legs. It is extremely resistant to fatigue, allowing blue Unicorn to run fro a long time without rest. Additionally, rear leg kicks are extremely powerful. * - The tail. Blue Unicorn's posture is changed when the Bring It Tail's position changes during a sudden turn. - Yellow Kraken= is a horned octopus-like familiar powered by the Kraken Wizard Ring. This PlaMonster performs underwater reconnaissance and exploration. Yellow Kraken is composed of the following parts: * - The eyes. It can capture targets underwater, even if there is little to no light. It resonates with beings with strong magical power, allowing Yellow Kraken to sense Phantoms. * - The beak. It can be stuck into enemies to escape from them. It can suck in and release water. * - Metal armor. It is a special silver alloy that is generated by magical power, and protects Yellow Kraken from magical attacks. * - The tentacles. They are highly elastic and have very strong power. By expanding and contracting, Yellow Kraken can swiftly move through water. * - The Wizard Ring used to summon Yellow Kraken. Stored on Yellow Kraken's head. * - The large bulbous head. It serves as an energy tank that stores magical power. * - The horns. They are strong enough to penetrate concrete. They serve to protect the Cefarome from assault. - Violet Golem= is an ape-built giant-like familiar powered by the Golem Wizard Ring. It is the only PlaMonster that doesn't search for Phantoms, since its shy personality prevents Golem from doing an effective job. Instead, it has found its use in crafting, sometimes alongside Shigeru Wajima. The likes of this PlaMonster's handiwork includes the Wizard Ring Box and a convincing duplicate of the Beast Driver. It later on appears to get over its shyness, allowing it to deliver the Eclipse Ring to Haruto and later to join the other five PlaMonsters in searching for Fueki. Violet Golem is composed of the following parts: * - The eyes. They have excellent visual ability, and can be used to distinguish small objects during tasks. * - The Wizard Ring used to summon Violet Golem. Stored on Violet Golem's head. * - The chest. It serves as storage tank that hold magical power. It also creates power that allow Violet Golem to carry heavy objects. * - The fists. It not only excels in arm strength, it can release compressed magical power to stretch out to attack. * - Metal armor that covers the Gatling Fists. It can be used as a striking weapon or used as a tool to strike iron during tasks. * - The legs. Even if Violet Golem is carrying a heavy load with a low centre of gravity, they will not topple. }} - White Wizard/Wiseman= * Used by the White Wizard to bring a red Magic Stone to Antique Shop Omokagedo. Mayu was later shown using a White Garuda, though whether this was the same one or not is unknown. * : A three-headed dog-like familiar powered by the Cerberus Wizard Ring. The White Wizard used Black Cerberus to lead Koyomi to a blue magic stone. PlaMonsters-White Garuda.png|White Garuda PlaMonsters-Black Cerberus.png|Black Cerberus - Beast= * : A griffin-like familiar powered by the Griffin Ring. griffonpla.PNG|Green Griffin - Magic Land= * : Like the Red and White Garuda PlaMonsters, it is powered by a Garuda Wizard Ring. * : Like the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster, it is powered by a Unicorn Wizard Ring. * : Like the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster, it is powered by a Kraken Wizard Ring. Orange_Garuda.png|Orange Garuda }} Combinations Series Canon= Garuda Unicorn Kraken Combination.png|Combination of Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn & Yellow Kraken Garuda Griffin Combination.png|Combination of Red Garuda & Green Griffin All Wizard Beast PlaMonsters Combination.png|All of Wizard & Beast's PlaMonsters combined |-| Super Imaginative Chogokin= 10152437 675897795781516 6586720907760613263 n.jpg|Wizard Garuda Style Kamen Rider Wizard Water Kraken Style.png|Wizard Kraken Style Wizard Rings These rings are utilized by Haruto, Fueki, and Kosuke to summon and power their respective PlaMonsters. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. Variations also exist for the White Garuda and Orange Garuda. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Garuda Wizard Ring.png|Garuda Wizard Ring (Red ver.) Unicorn Wizard Ring.png|Unicorn Wizard Ring Kraken Wizard Ring.png|Kraken Wizard Ring Golem Wizard Ring.png|Golem Wizard Ring Garuda Wizard Ring (White).png|Garuda Wizard Ring (White ver.) Cerberus Wizard Ring.png|Cerberus Wizard Ring Griffin Wizard Ring.png|Griffin Ring Notes *The colors of 3 of Haruto's 4 PlaMonsters do not correspond with 3 of Wizard's 4 form's color-coded elements. Garuda, a creature of the skies, is red (Flame Style); Unicorn, a land-based beast, is blue (Water Style); and the water-housed Kraken is yellow (Land Style). **Likewise, Kosuke's Griffin PlaMonster, a lion/bird hybrid, is green (Chameleo Mantle). *Haruto and Fueki both have PlaMonsters that are based on a Garuda and are colored after their respective primary Rider Forms. *The Griffin PlaMonster is the only PlaMonster that has two motifs, since it is a hybrid of a lion and a bird. *In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, a close up of an orange Garuda is seen, as well as several other PlaMonsters in various colors, showing that the color of the Magic Stones needed to make a PlaMonster exist are not related, and can come in a whole rainbow of colors. External links *TV Asahi's page on the PlaMonsters **TV Asahi's page on Red Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Blue Unicorn **TV Asahi's page on Yellow Kraken **TV Asahi's page on Violet Golem **TV Asahi's page on White Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Black Cerberus **TV Asahi's page on Green Griffon Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Wizard)